


House Warming

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Kid Fic, M/M, after the show, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving into a new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not edit/change my older works, I just upload them here.

“Maddy. You’re report on my desk, within the next few minutes, please.”

NCIS Agent Madeline Worthright’s head snapped up. “Just working on it now, it’ll be done any minute”

Herboss looked at his watch. “Good because I can’t be late tonight.”  
  
Maddy made a face but only when she was sure he wasn’t looking. Her partner had already gone home; despite the fact the he hadn’t turned in his report. Then again it was Kevin’s son’s first birthday. One of the things about their boss being a family man was the soft spot he had when it came to his agent’s kids. She pressed a button on her laptop sending the final report instantly to her boss’s hard drive.  
  
“Done.” She sang out and he leaned across his desk checking the case report database. Seeing that her report all filled out and time stamped, he smiled across at her, then shut down his laptop, putting it into its carrying case and grabbing his coat.  
  
“Thanks Maddy. Have a good evening, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
She smiled at his back, shaking her head and picking up her own coat. He was already late, and although she knew he’d never take it out on her, she still hoped he didn’t get in trouble at home over it.  
  
Forty minutes later the door slammed behind Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee.  
  
“You're late.”  
  
“Yeah.” Tim sighed rubbing one hand across his eyes. “Sorry, we had a homicide case today and Maddy didn’t get her report in until later then I would have liked.”  
  
Gibbs padded into the room dressed in his work clothes; old jeans, paint spattered t-shirt and socks, carrying Kate, who was also dressed in one of her older dresses equally covered in paint. The little girl squirmed around in her father’s grasp pressing her first finger and thumb together she drew her hand down wards then repeated the motion insistently, signing [down], at both her fathers. Gibbs handed Kate to Tim.  
  
[No, Kate.]  He signed back to her. [You have paint on your feet]  
  


Tim reached down and examined one of his daughter’s small feet. It was in fact covered in the same light blue paint as her dress. She kicked leaving light blue footprints on his work suit. Tim sighed again and Gibbs laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come see how far we’ve gotten to day.” Gibbs led the way into what would soon become the living room, the walls of which were now almost completely painted an attractive blue. Kate squirmed again and Tim put her down on the floor, which was protected by several drop-cloths.

[We painted] 

She signed to him running to the window and pointing at the wall underneath the sill. 

[I painted that]

“[Very nice Kate.] You painted under the window? Did you help papa, do the rest or did he do it on his own?”

“ I did most of it on my own”  

Gibbs told him,  

“Although the part of the floor that got painted was all her.”

Tim laughed.  “Ok let me get out of my work clothes and I’ll help finish up in here. Then maybe we can get something for dinner?”

“Yeah, how does Italian sound?”

“Fine.”  
  


Tim headed for the stairs, taking off his tie as he went. Their bedroom was just as chaotic has it had been that morning the bed made and some clothes strewn around, but everything else was still packed in boxes. Tim dug out an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and then stripped and changed as fast as possible. Going back down into the living room he found Gibbs back painting one wall while Kate enthusiastically painted another wall and part of the sheet protecting the hard wood floor. Tim picked out a brush and moved over to the wall Gibbs was painting. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder to make sure his daughter’s attention was on the paint she was spattering on the floor, before glancing over at Tim.

“So tell me about your case.”

Tim sighed “A dead marine was found crammed into a chest freezer and dumped into the bay, a medium fishing troller pulled it up.”

“And you made an arrest?”

“Yeah but not before the FBI was all over it, and Tony on my case about interdepartmental team work.” Tim snorted “As if I don’t work fine with the FBI. Their forensic anthropologists are better then ours, just don’t tell Abby I said it.”

Gibbs patting Tim briefly on the shoulder “Don’t be too hard on Tony. As director he’s got to push his agents. Especially when they’re friends.”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “I know.”

Kate ran over to them and painted a blue stripe across the back of Tim’s legs.

By the time they where done painting the living room dinner had come. Kate signed [bread sticks!!] frantically as Tim helped her wash her hands then washed his own, and Gibbs set the table in the kitchen.

“Maybe after dinner we should go upstairs and start unpacking?”

Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of soda.

“The house is nice.” Tim took a look around at the large kitchen with marble counter tops and a kitchen island. The house was bigger than their old one, nicer, older-although in exquisite condition. Most importantly though it was centrally located, which for them meant it was as close as possible to both Washington’s elementary school for the deaf and Ducky’s house. It also meant Tim had to drive further to work everyday, but Gibbs could spend his time visiting with Ducky now that they both were retired and Kate could go to a school where all her classes would be taught in sign language.

“Kevin’s son turned a year old today”

“Oh yeah?” Gibbs looked up.

“Yeah, I let him off work early, I guess he and Sara where planning a party.”

“I can remember when Jake was born.”

“Yeah, with the whole team camped out in the hall.” Tim grinned.  “Kevin fainted. I think I got to hold Jake before he did.”

“They grow up fast.”

Nodding Tim watching his daughter stuff pasta into her mouth her fork held tightly in one fist. She’d be starting school in a few weeks; he could remember when she had been the size of a small loaf of bread.

“How’s Fornell and Ducky?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Fine, the house is too big for just the two of them. We all went golfing today, Kate loved the golf cart.”

“We should invite them over for dinner once everything’s not in boxes anymore”

Gibbs nodded. “Sure.”

“In fact we should invite everyone over once we’re settled, have a house warming party.”

“We’ll see.”

[I’m done] Kate climbed off her chair and then picked up her plate in both hands. Gibbs stood and helped her put it into the sink. Tim gathered up the other plates and brought them over to the sink as well.

“I can wash dishes if you give Kate a bath.”

Tim nodded, then held out his hand to his daughter. [Come on Kate, bath time.]

Later Tim unpacked his books and lined them up on the shelf in his study. He heard Gibbs move behind him but didn’t look up until Gibbs’ arms went around his waist.

“Kate’s in bed”

Tim sighed and leaned his head against Gibbs' chest. “Moving was a good idea.”

Gibbs kiss his hair. “Yeah.”

“And Kate will like the school.”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll be good for her to go some place where they won’t penalize her for being disabled. And it’s good for you being close to Ducky. You can keep each other company.”

“It was a good decision Tim.” Gibbs kissed Tim’s cheek then moved away across the hall to their bedroom. “You coming to bed soon Timmy?”

“Yeah.” Time frowned down at the box in front of him. “Just let me unpack my typewriter.”  



End file.
